Friends become lovers
by devilgirlofdarkness
Summary: this is for a friend based on a true story just twisted


Prologue

Ever since I could remember, I was always helping friends. Heh, why would i? Easy it was all I could ever want was to help But, as I learned and grow up, I became wiser and understood more things than I did as a child and one of those things are love . Many people walked in an out of my life and some even bcame friends with me during my life, but only few have touched this silly girls heart, the most memorable:Elias Gonzales and Statice Gibson

Story

Elias's two main goals in life were to get a good job, and to find the girl of his drems. Elias left collage , a while back, to find his dream job and quench his thirst adventure.

Stactice was devastated at Elias leaving and never seemed to be the same cheerful, optimistic, but she never told anyone of her feelings, I knew i mean I am a girl so I think its only fair that I understand how girls work. Every day, I always saw her sitting on the same bench they would hang out on, always denying her true feelings about Elias, and always pushing me away on first sight, saying 'Faye, go away.' Err… something like that. Usual.

But one day, the urge to help overpowered me.

'Stactice, you've missed teachings for the third day in a row. He told me to tell you, quit slacking off.' _She's probably to busy thinking about Elias._

sniffle 'Sorry I was sick,' she replied.

'You miss him, don't you? I was answered with a nod and a burst of tears. _Oh Jeez! What a girl!_ I grumbled indistinctly.

Without thinking, I spat out, 'I'll find him and bring him back. Whatever it takes, I'll bring back Elias I promise.' _I hope I know what I'm doing._

What I had promised to do nearly killed me later on, but I couldn't let Stactice down now. Too late for that now, but by now I'd do anything to make Stactice happy.

She didn't actually smile at me, when she turned. I guess it was sort of a false smile. But, I didn't care; it would suffice for now so, I returned the favor. I was rewarded with a and explosion of emotions.

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Faye, you're a true friend! I can't believe that you're going to do this! She was crying and sobbing all over my blue shirt that said"here I am now hand me the money".

I was, uh, dumbstruck at her reaction. She just hugged me tightly, too tight for comfort, and cried. So, I just hugged her back. It was all I could think of at the moment.

'Don't worry Stactice, our old gang of friends will be re-united once again. Just like old times.

'I hope so. Please find him, please find Elias.'

I hoped so too.

I really did

Stactice waved goodbye to me as I left the next day to find my old buddy, Elias. I wandered for weeks before finding him. After a few more weeks of no success, I heard Elias's voice off in the distance, with his brother. Not Good.

I only heard brief parts of the conversation: about Elias's his job, his life, hidden feelings for Stactice, and a bunch of other stuff.

'I'm not weak! I'll kill you. Damn you, I kill you Ben! Elias cried out, tears streaming. 'I will out beat you.'

I would've laughed at Sasuke, the "tough guy" crying, but it didn't seem like a good time to.

"Then prove it. Prove your worth! leave you firend hurt your friend Faye Niochls! You are familiar with him, aren't you?

Ben's burning glare fell upon me, Elias inhumanly tilted his head to me. Then, he lunged at me.

We fought for a while until I gained some strength and instincts took control. All I remember was me aiming my fist at his face and him with his fist. We clashed and I just couldn't connect. I blacked out.

Obvious he didn't leave me, because I later became their best best friend, and now telling this story.

Stactice came to visit me at the Hospital, a few days after I was put in. They told me some black-haired kid brought me in.

'So…so…he didn't come back? She was disappointed, big time.

'I'm sorry, Stactice. I failed you.' I turned, back facing her, to hide my tears

They let me out of the hospital early. They said all I probably need was a little bit of fresh air and freedom to recover.

I walked back, in crutches and a sling, to the road and bench, where Stactice always sat and moped. She wasn't crying or anything this time, just sitting there, motionless. But for some weird reason, which I still can't understand even now, mastering all my abilities and being a friend, I could read her thoughts. I guess it was pretty much written all over her.

_You don't love me_

_You never did_

_And now when I need you most_

_You're not there_

_I hate you, Elias Gonzales_

_I never want to see you again_

_I died everyday since you left_

_Since you left me to cry on the bench_

_If you come back, I'll kill you. I swear I'll kill you._

…

_To repay all the deaths you gave me…_

Ten years passed, be fore a few days before Elias returned, when I got a letter from, none other than, Elias Gonzales. He finished his main goal in life and wanted to return to home to find a wife and start a family.

He seemed a lot more cheerful in his writing. I guess a lot of the weight on his shoulders was lifted, but he still had to face Stactice.

After all, it had been 10 ½ years. Stactice, like me, was a freind but she was a teacher, with her own students and life. She probably wouldn't care if her old crush returned. Worse she'd kill him and poor Elias would have no idea why.

'Aww c'mon, our group will be re-united, just like I promised, all those years back. It'll be a nice re-union.'

'Our group is dead, plus I already have Group you and me. And what about you Faye, you left me hanging for 11 years.'

'Well…uh…we could go to the Ichiraku, when he comes back?'

You're still the same Faye, 11 years ago: Stupid, food-obsessed, selfish, and having no regard for other people's feelings. I died everyday he was gone! I hope he comes because when he does, I'm going to kill him!

'Uhh,Stactice?' One of her students asked timidly. 'Are…are you okay?' The kids looked like they were going to pee themselves in fear, seriously.

She threw a false smile for them, 'Of course, now go run off and train…Do something!' They walked away as she walked past me.

You know… he's looking to start a family…heh heh heh …you guys could have evil-looking, big foregeaded children,' I remarked.

Her students laughed hysterically then nervously.

She turned her head towards me in a non-human way. She punghed me in the head, like she used to, and lectured me on how she's an independent woman and blah, blah, blah, and how she doesn't need him anymore.

On the way home, I noticed Stactice did something that she had never done in awhile, she returned to the old road and sat their sobbing and crying. I fought the urge to console her, and I just continued home.

The next day was the planned day of Elias's homecoming. He came down the same road he left. His hair was a bit longer, wore white instead of black (odd), and he seemed very carefree, somehow. He walked up to me.

'Hey dobe.'

I grumbled.

'I'm just joking around,' he laughed and gave me a hug.

I was stunned

'Elias! You're back! Wow! You changed a lot!

'I did it! I beat him! Ben! He's gone now!' He calmed down drastically. 'W-where's Stactice? I wanted to tell her something, something important.'

'Alright, stay here! I'll find her! I will! Oh Boy! Elias's back! I gotta go tell Bennett!

I heard him grumble, loud enough for me to hear, 'Still haven't changed a bit, Faye. Good.'

I briskly ran off to find my old friend and tell him the news, but I was interreupted by another unexplainable feat. I had a vision. It wasn't like a premonition or anything; it was like I was there at that moment, watching the events as they happened. I only got bits and fragments of it, but I could easily put two and two together.

Stactice walked up behind him, about a good distance away from him. I knew he knew she was there. Guess he was trying not to notice.

'Why?'

'Why what?' His back was still turned.

"Why did you go?' She held her hands in a fist, both clenched tightly. Not Good.

'You know why. But, I came back for you.'

'Now, you act as if you've done nothing wrong. Remember it? Remember when you abandoned me on this very road? Remember?' She seethed with anger, trying to hold her tears back, and clenched her teeth.

'I came back to tell you that I love you and had always loved you. I wanted-'

'Don't start with me. I died everyday that you weren't here! I lost a part of myself each and every day! Do you know how much pain you put me through? Now, I want you to feel what I felt! And don't start pretending that you love me! Fight me!

I knew the worst was about to happen. I finally reached Bennett's house to tell him about Elias.

'I love you, Stactice. I do!'

'I hate you!' She said and he followed with a sigh.

She lunged at him, but he only blocked. He couldn't hold her onslaught, but I knew he was stronger than that. For some reason, he was purposely losing.

'Bennett! I ran through his door, gasping for air.

'Yes?' He was still reading and focused on those weird books.

'Elias's back.'

Then **it **happened.

Elias had a small grin on his face; I knew he was planning something. There was a deathly silence, followed by a haunting breeze. Stactice's black hair waved around as she struggled to regain her ground. She flew at him and at halfway, Elias purposely dropped his guard and didn't flinch. Before it hit on the ground, Stactice's fist hit Elias on the chest. He fell onto his knees and grunted and gasped.

'No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' I cried, tears welling up in my eyes.

'What? What?' Bennett said, stunned.

'Excuse me. I must find Stactice and Elias.'

Mad images rolled around in my head, images that still haunt me.

'Why…why…didn't you block me ?'

To make you believe that I still love you.'

Pause

'You know, I wanted –urghh- to spend… my life with-aghh-you'

Pause

Elias's breathing became more noraml 'I…I…I-love you, al-always.' With that they kissed. with the girl he loved, the only person he wants to spend his entire life with.

'Tears began forming in her emerald eyes. she laughed , trying to deny the fact that she had kicked her new boyfriends ass.

'I love you. I always loved you. When you left, I wanted to hate you, but only to make myself love you even more. I always hoped you would come to me. I gave up, but a part of me still loved and hoped.' She stroked his cold, face 'We **will** spend eternity together, my love.'

I laughed as she pulled him up to kiss him again. She laid her head on his shoulder, with his raven hair and her black hair blowing in the haunting breeze.

All I did was smile and laugh and sake me all, my two best friends were now lovers. They loved and lived for each other, now they live some where and have a family,I miss them still but they always write to me.

Epilogue

Bennett arrived when I was crying after they left. Through sobs I told him the entire story, how Stactice hated him yet still loved him, how he came back for her, and how she forgave him as well. Everyone in Sherwood knew them, and all of the town people were happy for them. The famous and infamous road was renamed the Stactice-Elias's road, in their honor. Every now and then, I'll admit, I return to the haunting road and and relax sometimes cry, even as being a strong person like me cried. But, they're not truly gone because, their legacy lives on through me.

They were people, they were best freinds, they were lovers.


End file.
